forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Malchor Harpell
| formerhomes = Blackstaff Tower, Waterdeep | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Illuskan | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Deneir, Mystra | languages = Common | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = Neutral good | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Neutral good | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Malchor Harpell ( ) was a human wizard of the Harpell family who dwelt in the Tower of Twilight, which stood east of the Neverwinter Wood. Personality Even though Malchor was Khelben Arunsun's second-most powerful follower, other than Laeral Silverhand, he was also the most skeptical of the Moonstars. While in his tower, Malchor disliked interruptions but rewarded his students' patience, as well as loyal friends and faithful followers, with praise, shelter, gifts, and magical aid. He could be somewhat brusque and arrogant, but he also had a sense of humor. Although Malchor was a Harpell, he did not share the eccentric ways of his cousins and deigned to live away from Longsaddle. History Malchor was a member of the Company of Crazed Venturers. In 1356 DR, he gave the drow renegade Drizzt Do'Urden, the scimitar Twinkle. In 1356 DR, Malchor had a teenaged apprentice who was the son of wealthy family. Malchor made him take a vow of silence, which he believed would help teach him the discipline needed for his studies of magic. Around 1370 DR, Malchor, who was a student of Khelben Arunsun, defected from the Harpers to the Moonstars. After the Spellplague in 1385 DR, Malchor and his tower disappeared from Neverwinter Wood. Circa late 1487 DR, Malchor was alive and competed with other archmages for the possession of the Lost Spell during a spellstorm, as well as informing his fellow "captive" archwizards that he currently was spending his efforts on securing the future of Faerûn, through the making of strong family ties. Works Malchor wrote a book about Khelben and Laeral called Two Mages' Legacies. Abilities The wizard spent most of his time training other mages along with researching magical items and their creation. Specifically, he mastered the art of crafting staves of the magi and wands of magic missile, as well as rings of feather fall and the ring of warmth. Possessions Along with the items he regularly created, Malchor carried a lurker cloak and a +3 ring of protection when he traveled. Appendix Appearances - In Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (enhanced edition), he will show up and confiscate items stolen from Drizzt Do Urden's party, which is encountered after after exiting the underdark and leaving the area. He takes all items looted from Drizzt no matter which conversation option you choose and it doesn't seem that this interaction can be avoided. However, it is easy to sell the items on the black market before he confronts you - he will not take any gold or hurt you. ;Novels: *''The Halfling's Gem'' *''The Shadowmask'' *''The Sentinels'' *''Blackstaff'' (mentioned) *''Blackstaff Tower'' (mentioned) *''Spellstorm'' References Category:Males Category:Illuskans Category:Humans Category:Instructors Category:Wizards Category:Archmages Category:Worshipers of Mystra Category:Members of the Harpell family Category:Members of the Company of Crazed Venturers Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Members of the Moonstars Category:Inhabitants of Blackstaff Tower Category:Inhabitants of the Castle Ward of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Ivy Mansion Category:Inhabitants of the Tower of Twilight Category:Inhabitants of Neverwinter Wood Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment